NamikazelRuka(RETIRED)
'Character Profile' Character First Name: Ruka. 'Character Last Name: ' Namikaze. Maiden name - Ranton 'IMVU Username:' NamikazelRuka. 'Nickname:' Rukie. Rukes. The Demon Lilly. 'Age:' 35 'Date of Birth:' 03/15/167-AN (AFTER NARUTO) 'Gender:' Female. 'Ethnicity:' Japanese/Islander. Land of Lighting. 'Height:' 167.64 cm. (172.72 with heels.) 'Weight:' Don’t ask a lady for her weight! (56.69 kilograms, probably less…) 'Blood Type: ' B positive. 'Occupation:' Ninja. 'Civilian Talents: ' Flower arraigning, cat training, back-up generator. 'Scars/Tattoos: ' Two scars. One above her left rib cage the other above her right hip along with her ranton clan tattoo on her left shoulder. 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure no Sato. 'Relationship Status: ' Married. (Minato Namikaze.) 'Family: ' NamikazeJinora= Daughter NamikazeSoudai= Daughter GumihoBead= Younger sister. 'Missions: ' Ruka completed 610 official missions in total: 115 D-rank, 120 C-rank, 135 B-rank, 215 A-rank, 25 S-rank. 'Personality: ' Ruka is a very complex woman; while on one hand she is a veritable emotionless stick as she stays true to her shinobi nature, on the other she is a loving wife and nurturing mother to her two daughters. Simply Ruka is a double bladed broad sword being able to change on her heels when a situation is placed before her. 'Behaviour: ' Calm and graceful, protective of her family and her past, charming others with the mystery that surrounds her. Not trusting of those not from Yonshi while remained picky on who she shares her feeling with while she herself can sense the feeling of those around her. Elegant in her movements along with her speech, Ruka retains a certain air about her that leaves other either breathless or star struck. 'Nindo: ' “Genius isn’t anything more than elegant common sense.” 'Character Shinobi Information' 'Summoning:' Amaterasu. 'Bloodline/Clan:' Ranton Clan. 'Ninja Class: ' Jounin. 'Element One:' Raiton. 'Element Two:' Suiton. 'Weapon of choice:' Burakkusutōmu. (Black Storm.) 'Strengths:' Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. 'Weaknesses:' Fuuton and Doton. Databook: 'Chakra colour:' Gray. Known Techniques. Ninjutsu: *http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique%7CClone Technique - E Rank *http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique%7CBody Replacement Technique - E Rank *http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique%7CTransformation Technique - E Rank *http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique%7CRope Escape Technique - E Rank *http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sexy_Technique%7CSexy Technique - E Rank *http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique%7CBody Flicker Technique - D Rank Water: Lighting: Genjutsu: Ranton Jutsu: *Laser Beam - Rank E *Ikatsu [ Threatening ] - Rank D *Storm Release: Paralyzing Capture Field - Rank C *Mizu and Rai - Rank C *Reizaa Saakasu [ Laser Circus ] - Rank B *Raiton: Kurobansa [ Lightning Release: Black Panther ] - Rank A Taijutsu/Kenjutsu: *http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Killing_Intent%7CKilling Intent - General Skill *http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Silent_Killing%7CSilent Killing - C Rank *http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Cloud-Style_Crescent_Moon_Beheading%7CCloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading - C Rank 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces): '24 '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): '''5 '''Senbon (cost 1 piece each): '''0 '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): '''0 '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): '''0 '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): '''2 '''Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): '''2 '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): '''4 '''Total: '''68.5 'Allies: ' Yonshigakure 'Enemies: Any Enemy Village and any cloud shinobi. Background Information: the beginning. Ruka Ranton was raised in Kumogakure like most of the children born into the Ranton clan; however, birthed to a higher title. Ruka was born to the clan heads and was said to be the next in line to lead the clan but while the Ranton people prospered. They were also plotted against. Ruka along with her younger sister Momo were two of the few to live though the clan’s murder. Ruka noticed something was amiss that windless night before the bloodshed as she hides her sister and herself away from killer eyes. Ruka was eight years old at the time while Momo was only six. Too young to understand Ruka grew to hate her village since the shinobi she saw slash her own mother wore a Kumogakure village head band. Her little green eyes widen at the horror of the thought of her own village killing her family and why? Moving her hands over her little sisters ears so Momo would be unable to hear the cried of their mother and the screams of their father along with the rest of the clan as their voices echoed through the once warm and lively home. Ruka had to endure hours of listening to screams, blades cutting though flesh and even chocking as it seemed each family member suffered depending on their killer. Like the girl’s parents were slashed down in cold steel and then their bodies kicked over by their killer. The two sisters stayed hidden away till morning when word of the clans attack spread around the village. Other Kumogakura shinobi's soon arrived at the clan estate but after seeing her own mother cut down before her, Ruka would not move. In her eyes they were all traitors and not to be trusted by Momo or herself but while Ruka did not wish to step out from the crawl space they hide she knew Momo couldn't stay in this state much longer. Thinking of her little sister, Ruka moved them out into the open to be discovered as their dead parents bodies laid out before them. hateful and still young Three years have passed since the murder of the Ranton clan and during that time Ruka trained while not even being an academy student yet. A hate that burned so bright you could see the hatred in her eyes as she trained alone armed only with family scrolls and books she managed to keep from her father’s library. Ruka returned each and every day do the family’s estate that slowly rotting away before her eyes. The haunting sounds that once filled its walls with laugher and smiles echoed within Ruka’s ears which gave her the push to move forward; however, Ruka greatly concealing her growing distaste for the village in fear that she too would be hunted down like the rest of her family. The two sisters remained within the village living on their own but not in the estate they were born in but in an apartment the village granted them. Still holding the rights to all of the Ranton estate and possessions Ruka raised Momo and herself. Refusing anyone that offered to take care of the girls cause in Ruka’s eyes they were A. After her families money or B. Wished to kill the last two Ranton clan members and so Ruka would not speak to any adults unless needed she also refused any sort of handout out, it being money, food or clothes Ruka refused it all. Now while Ruka acted this way little Momo was naive and did not understand the reasons for Ruka's actions towards the adults of the village. In Momo’s eyes, what happened was some kind of mistake but while Ruka did not trust her village she left Momo free to make her own decisions but her watchful eye never left the girl. Roleplaying Library Passing on the torch The Return of the Curse Mark A Quaint Time In The Village Getting a Little Closer with Mother Yonshi Rp. Ruka is in a spar? Category:Jounin Category:Retired